1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to speech and noise detection, and more particularly to, a system that interfaces one or more communication channels that are robust to network dropouts and temporary signal losses.
2. Related Art
Voice activity detection may separate speech from noise by comparing noise estimates to thresholds. A threshold may be established by monitoring minimum signal amplitudes.
When a signal is lost or a network drops a call, systems that track minimum amplitudes may falsely identify voice activity. In some situations, such as when a signal is conveyed through a downlink channel, false detections may result in unnecessary attenuation when parties speak simultaneously.